


На всю длину

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, attempted bowjobs, not everyone can suck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: "Расстроенный Юра быстро становился Юрой нетерпеливым, и не успевал Отабек опомниться, как потрясающий влажный жар рта исчезал и Юра забирался к Отабеку в объятия".
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 16





	На всю длину

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onotherflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/gifts).
  * A translation of [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825389) by [onotherflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Kumys 2020.

Лёжа под Отабеком, Юра был прекрасен. Но сейчас, стоя на коленях и подняв взгляд вверх, выглядел он по-настоящему беспутно.

Он сам решил попробовать снова, несмотря на то, что во время прошлых двух попыток чуть не довёл себя до рвоты.

Юра старался, изо всех сил старался, лизал по-кошачьи мелко по всей длине и втягивал щёки. Когда же, несмотря на все попытки и тренировки, не получилось взять в рот весь ствол, Юра расстроился. А расстроенный Юра быстро становился Юрой нетерпеливым, и не успевал Отабек опомниться, как потрясающий влажный жар рта исчезал, Юра забирался к Отабеку в объятия и требовал, чтобы его хорошенько отымели.

Как и в фигурном катании, Юра огорчался, если у него что-то не выходило настолько превосходно, насколько, по его мнению, должно было. Или безупречно, или нет смысла и начинать.

И так же, как с выступлениями на льду, Юра погрузился в пучину интернета и смотрел видео, чтобы сравнить себя с другими, хотя в обоих случаях источники вдохновения разительно отличались.

— Юр, всё в порядке. Не обязательно это делать, — утешал Отабек, прижимая Юру к груди и поигрывая кончиком заплетённых в косу волос.

— Я смогу, — настаивал Юра, хотя Отабек и не утверждал обратного. Он лежал с мягкой довольной улыбкой, а Юра дулся и хмурился из-за надуманной проблемы. — Я же не виноват, что ты так долго не кончаешь. Я могу и травму получить, если буду ждать тебя целый день. Челюсть вывихнуть или что-нибудь вроде. И что ты тогда станешь делать, а?

Отабек рассмеялся, прекрасно понимая, что стоит за этими оправданиями, и поцеловал в надутые, очаровательно розовые губы.

— Ну, тогда ты бы столько не жаловался.

Юра изумлённо уставился на него, широко открыв рот, и за такие слова Отабек тут же получил удар локтем под ребро. Наверное, это был самый нежный удар из всех возможных, таким можно причинить немного боли, но и только, потому что — ну, Юра никогда не стал бы калечить Отабека намеренно. Кроме того, Юра улыбался.

— Всё с твоей челюстью в порядке, любимый, — сказал Отабек и, чтобы доказать свою правоту, бережно взял Юрино лицо в ладони и поцеловал линию подбородка. — И я ничего не упускаю. Мне нравится всё, что мы делаем вместе. Всё, что ты только можешь дать, Юра, и о большем я не прошу, — серьёзно добавил он.

Юру, казалось, такой ответ удовлетворил.

— Кроме того, те парни с видео, которые ты смотришь, — это же всё неправда. Там наверняка при монтаже вырезают все вывихи челюстей, — добавил Отабек, не в силах сдержать ехидную ухмылку.

За что получил ещё один тычок, а после три поцелуя во искупление.

Позже Юра попытается пожаловаться на то, как Отабек выглядит, стоя на коленях — в его исполнении всё кажется таким простым! Юра захочет высказать эту мысль вслух, запустив длинные бледные пальцы в угольно-чёрные волосы и сжав их, когда Отабек расслабит горло и примет его на всю длину, но слова затеряются в стоне.


End file.
